dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Contribute/Location Standards
Things to do when a new Location gets released (usually done by admins - please ask permission if you want to do it): *Add the location to Template:Localbox; *Add the Category:Locations; **Add the respective type of location category (Category:Starter Locations, Category:Exclusive Locations, Category:Quest Locations and Category:Other Locations); Page Structure= A Location's page is built with the intention of being descriptive about the location with pictures placed appropriately and according to the description to give players a better idea of how the location looks like and discovery of additional information. The page contains the respective sections: *'General View Picture:' An overall full view picture of the location, it can be up to 3 pictures and must "fully" show the location; **In case such as Hidden World Annex, the two general view pictures show an overall view of the two main sections of the location; *'Synopsis:' A short description about the location, including if the location is free or exclusive under a specific factor, when it was released or if it's one of the starter locations, and additional information such as if the location is home for major mechanisms; *'Description:' A long, fulfilling, descriptive documentation of the location, following the "Overall view -> Major importance -> Minor importance" order. The images must be clear, in png format and must be placed appropriately to what the Description talks about, for example, if the Description mentions the entrance to a location and the picture used for that section is a general view of a location, then the placement of the picture is wrong and must be placed by the part where the location is generally described; **'Fishing Spots:' Some locations feature Fishing Spots which require a more in-depth look at them, in this section, it must contain a synopsis with a bullet list listing the Fishing Spots and the respective pictures in order; **'Holiday Variants:' Some locations such as The School have Holiday Variants, specifically a Dreadfall (Halloween) and Snoggletog (Christmas), pictures of it must be gotten to showcase what the Holiday Variant changes; *'In-Game Details:' The details that are shown and told to us in a format of Quests, for example, what characters are available at the location. If the Location doesn't have information on a specific section then there's no need to add the respective section. For example Stormheart doesn't have any information on what species of Dragons live in said location, therefore, it doesn't need it; **'Ways of Access:' Here is where you list all the possible ways of accessing the location, if the way of access is Quest-exclusive, do add "(Quest exclusive)" to it - the ways of access aren't just ways that can be used to leave the location, ways that are a one-way only should be added as well. For example: Auction Island is accessible by entering Eret's boat during the Return to Dragon Island Expansion but it's a Quest-exclusive and a one-way only form of access, though since it's considered as a way of access, said way should be added to the list; **'Characters present in this location:' A list listing ALL the character that are present in this location, Quest-exclusive characters included; **'Dragons that live on this location:' Quests will often let us know about the Dragons that (supposedly) live on the said Location, for example, in Icestorm Island (location), we learn that Speed Stingers also live in Icestorm Island; *'History:' Facts regarding the update of the model and animation; *'Trivia:' Facts regarding other factors; *'Glitches:' Facts regarding a glitch with the Location; *'Navboxes:' At the end of each page, adding to Titan Dragons is important as it allows a quicker access to other Locations. |-|Location Image Standards= General Image Standards *'JPEG Images aren't accepted and will be deleted if one uploads them to a Location page;' *Locations pictures need to be as clear as possible as well as according to the description, for example, if the description starts describing The School's chasm, the picture must demonstrate and focus on the chasm; **'The images must ONLY FOCUS ON IMPORTANT CHARATERISTICS OF THE LOCATION', if the description mentions mountains with trees, the image should focus on the group of mountains with the trees NOT one shot of the trees, then another shot of the mountains; *'The Viking and Dragon should not appear inside the canvas', the focus is on the Location's scenery exclusively, if the Viking or Dragon are in the picture, it can be a tad distracting unless the description mentions an effect the Location inputs on them (for example, Hidden World Annex inputs an effect on the Dragon's skin, revealing the Bioluminiscent Patterns); *When taking a screenshot of the dragon, make sure to: **'Keep your identity hidden, UIs hidden and the screenshots must be in Singleplayer', you can go to the Options menu in the game to hide your name, to turn off MMO and hide your Viking and Dragon UI - any image that includes any of these will be deleted or replaced with; Location Showcase Locations without any images to showcase it is the equivalent of describing an animal without any examples of its appearance, the Location pictures need to be as clear and filling as possible to demonstrate the Location's scenery. The images themselves divide in x sub-categories: General View new berk gen.png|New Berk's General View school general.png|The School's General View General View is the name given to a picture showcasing an overall look of the location and serves as a general visual clue of what is about to be described down below. It's often the biggest of the bunch and the most filling of them, with the focus locked on the overall appearance of the location. Locations like New Berk need both an inner General Views and one or two outer General Views. Description-Linked Take a look at this excerpt taken from The School: :"But in v3.0.0 - Hidden World Update, February 21st, 2019, Harald Forkbeard invaded the School and implemented a bomb on top of the Geyser Elevator, Hiccup and Astrid tried to stop Harald but it was too late, the Geyser stops, bringing the platform with the bomb downwards and it explodes, breaking and shattering the Geyser Elevator and bringing a enormous chunk of the underwater grounds with it, creating a chasm. : school v3 chasm 1.png|Close-up of the chasm school v3 chasm 2.png|Ditto :The chasm is a wide, deep, steep-sided hole created by the explosion of the mystery box, it's enormous, almost the size of the School building and as deep as the entire School's underground section. It contains lots of waterfalls due to the lagoon's underwater grounds shattering and taken down the hole, in the very end of the hole, there's a dense cloud of steam fog. In some of the cliffs, there's a tunnel and a cave for players to fly or hang out in, and while the Geyser Elevator pillar has been completely shattered and taken down, the World Map pillar is still intact, with the edge close to the chasm a bit shattered. This is now permanent and the new look of the School, without any way of going back to original version." Holiday Variant Fishing Spot |-|Sub-category Application Standards=